Pokemon Characters reacting to ships
by Crusherboy93
Summary: I've changed this to have multiple characters form Pokemon reacting to ships they are a part of. (Discontinued)
1. Brock

Hey guys, Brock here, Today, I'm going to be looking at a short list of Ships I'm in, I hope I don't regret.

 **1HitWonderShipping** (Brock & Roxie)

I do love me some rock music

 **500milesShipping** (Brock & Crobat)

Why would someone want to ship me and my Pokémon? that's disgusting. I now regret ever doing this

 **AdvancedDreamTeamShipping** (Ash, Brock & May)

Okay, Who the fuck made this ship, I don't like guys, and May is too young for me.

 **AgerasiaShipping** (Brock & Dr. Yung)

I thought I just said I don't like guys

 **AlongsideShipping** (Brock & Drew)

Drew, really, who came up with this ship.

 **AltitudeShipping** (Brock & Moria)

Yes, Absolutely

 **AncientPowerShipping** (Brock & Olympia)

Too Psychic for me

 **AndromedaShipping** (Brock & Shelly)

She's an Admin for Team Aqua, sure she's hot, but I don't date Bad guys

 **AnterosShipping** (Ash, Brock & Paul)

SERIOUSLY, WHO IN THEIR INSANE MIND SHIPS ME WITH TWO GUYS?!

 **ArgonShipping** (Brock & Petrel)

Again, two things wrong with this, one: He's a Guy, two, HE'S A GUY!

 **ArtimusPyleShipping** (Brock & Clyde)

I'm going to find the people who ship me with dudes and I'm going to kill them

 **AsperityShipping** (Brock & Saturn)

This is the same With Petrel

 **BabeShipping** (Brock & Prima)

I hear she has a nice Rack, I would love to meet her and get her under the covers.

 **BADShipping** (Brock & Delia)

Seriously, I would never do that to Ash, when he's not looking.

 **BandaidShipping** (Brock & Marnie)

WAY TOO YOUNG FOR ME!

 **BandwagonShipping** (Brock & Khoury)

I regret ever living

 **BCShipping** (Brock & Caitlin)

I hear that she's the sister to Cynthia, now why wasn't THAT Ship included

 **BeautifulWetLuckShipping** (Ash, Brock & Violet)

I'm getting tired of people shipping me with a guy, I made it very clear I'm not gay, now if it was just me and Violet, then I would be excited.

 **BedrockShipping** (Brock & Clay)

I shouldn't have agreed to this

 **BemusementShipping** (Brock & Michelle)

I would love to make her mine

 **BestWishesFailShipping** (Ash, Brock & Hilda)

*Grabs shotgun* Who's first for me to kill for making any Stories about this ship, if there are any.

Brock: I'm just glad that's over

Crusherboy93: Not really.

Brock: Huh?

Crusherboy93: There are over 460 Ships you're a part of.

Brock:... *Points shotgun at Crusherboy93, who is now running for his life.*


	2. Ash

Hello readers, Ash Ketchum here, now I heard from my friend, Brock, that a lot of you guys read the chapter when he did a reacting to ships with him in them, so I decided to do the same." Ash then looked up the list of ships he was in as Crusherboy93 was locking the weapons locker, which caught Ash's attention and when Ash asked Crusherboy93 what he was doing, he told Ash, "After the last chapter, I'm not taking any chances with you, no offense Ash." Ash just chuckled as he read a few ships.

 **#1DadShipping -** (Baron Alberto, Archer, Ash & Tabitha)

"Two things wrong with this one, dudes are in it, and I'm not Gay."

 **1DayWithYouShipping –** (Ash & Waitress Jan)

Okay, this is a different one, I will be okay with this ship.

 **1WeekWithYouShipping –** (Ash & Waitress Tia)

Isn't this with Jan's sister?

 **2000Shipping –** (Ash & Lugia)

Seriously, a Pokémon? Who would ship me with a Pokémon?

 **20YearsAndStill10Shipping –** (Ash & a calendar)

A…fucking calendar? Who the crap would ship me with a freaking Calendar?

 **2baMasterShipping –** (Ash & Jigglypuff)

Another ship with me and a Pokémon, and one that writes on anyone asleep after it sings, SERIOUSLY?!

 **3PShipping –** (Ash, May & Misty)

Okay, now this one I like, but I'm pretty sure that May and Misty will not agree with this

 **4ShiShipping -** (Ash, Gary, Paul & Ritchie)

"Three other Guys, are you kidding me people who comes up with these?" Ash looked towards Crusherboy93 and said, "Now I understand why you did that." And Crusherboy93 said, "Keep reading man, the actual writer will stop you when he feels like it." Ash rolled his eyes as he kept reading.

 **4WeeksOfSummerShipping –** (Ash, Trevor & Serena (XY))

"This is starting to get annoying." Looks toward Writer and says, "GIVE ME SOME I WILL ACTUALLY LIKE CRUSHERBOY93!"

"Here you go Ash." Said the writer. **AbilityShipping –** (Ash & Anabel)

Okay, this one is actually cool. I like it, it's with an actual single girl. Any more?" The writer then sighed and said, "Do you not want me to have funny chapters?" and Ash told him, "I do, I also don't want to blow my stack and lose my cool." The writer rolled his eyes and looked back at the list.

 **AboutAmourShipping –** (Ash, Hilda, Michelle, Rosa & Serena (XY))

Wow, four girls, I like it.

 **AbstruseShipping –** (Ash, Espeon & Umbreon)

OH, COME ON!

 **AdultElephantShipping –** (Ash & Donphan (Ash's))

SERIOUSLY, BACK TO THE BAD ONES?! Who spends their time coming up with these ships?

 **AdvancedShipping –** (Ash & May)

Okay, I've read stories with this ship, considering I'm in them

 **PokéShipping –** (Ash & Misty)

Seriously, me and Misty, she's like a sister to me, I could never see her like that.

 **AmourShipping –** (Ash & Serena (XY))

Looks at Crusherboy93, "Didn't you have a few stories where Serena and I date or get together?" and Crusherboy93 replied, "Yeah."

 **PearlShi3Shipping –** (Ash, Gary & Paul)

Seriously, Gary AND Paul?! I'd rather die.

 **PearlShipping –** (Ash & Dawn)

Okay, this is better than the last one

 **NegaiShipping –** (Ash & Iris)

Looks at writer, "You're joking right?"

 **CharlieboyShipping –** (Ash & Jessie)

Who in their right mind would ship me with that woman, SHE KEEPS TRYING TO TAKE MY PIKACHU!

 **AdvancedRocketShipping –** (Ash, James, Jessie & May)

Nope, nope, nope, don't like it. Don't even want to think about it.

 **PalletShipping** – (Ash & Gary)

WHO COMES UP WITH THESE?! SERIOUSLY?!

"Am I done?" and the writer said, "I think you've been through enough torture." Ash glared at the writer and said, "I don't want to see any more ships involving dudes.


	3. Mallow

"Hello Everyone, my name is Mallow and I'll be reacting to Pokemon ships I am a part of. From what I heard from Ash and Brock, this is a Bad Idea for me to do it. But hey, I want to try it." said Mallow before she typed her name into the Ship finder on the internet. Mallow then said, "19 ships, I'm sure they're all not that bad. I'll start from the bottom and work my way up, except for this one.

 **AlohaShipping** \- (Ash & Mallow)

Me and Ash, I mean I have seen stories on the Internet about us getting together, and I admit, I have sort of a thing for him, but I'm not sure he likes me the same way.

 **TrialCaptainShipping** \- (Ilima, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, Lana, Mallow & Mina)

Huh, Boys and girls, I'm not sure how I feel about this one. But I'll say this, I'm not Bi"

 **StoneGardenShipping** \- (Brock & Mallow)

Brock, he's the Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym and Ash's best friend, I honestly don't know what to say about this. Also, isn't he in love with every pretty he sees?

 **RockGardenShipping** \- (Mallow & Olivia)

I'm pretty sure Brock and she are a thing

 **NaheleAhiShipping** \- Kiawe & Mallow

Me and Kiawe, Not going to work. He trains with fire types, I train with grass types, he would beat my ass, not sexually, for those who thought that you perverts.

 **MeadowMaidenShipping** \- (Erika, Gardenia & Mallow)

Three girls in a ship, I already said that I'm not Bi, which means I don't love girls.

 **MalvaceaeShipping** \- (Mallow & Malva)

I think she worked for the guy who tried to take over the Kalos Region, so no

 **JellowShipping** \- (Lillie & Mallow)

Me and Lillie, how many more girl on girl ships are there?

 **IngredientShipping** \- (Kiawe, Lana & Mallow)

A GBG relationship? Lana and I are not Bisexual, I swear i feel like I'm talking to a book.

 **GrassIsGreenerShipping** \- (Gladion & Mallow)

That's Lillie's brother, I would never do that to Lillie.

 **GhostpepperShipping** \- (Acerola & Mallow)

Doesn't she have Ghost type Pokemon, Ghost type Pokemon give me the creeps.

 **CrushedberryShipping** \- (Mallow & Mina)

Fairy type Pokemon make no sense

 **CookinggrassShipping** \- (Cilan & Mallow)

I think Ash mentioned his name when he talked about Unova, Ash told me that he sounded Gay, and from what I heard, I think he is Gay.

 **CheeseheadShipping** \- (Sophocles & Mallow)

Me...and Sophocles. Never gonna happen.

 **AquariumPlantShipping** \- (Mallow & Lana)

LANA IS MY BEST FRIEND, I could never see her like that, who is coming up with these ships?

 **AkalaShipping** \- (Kiawe, Lana, Mallow & Olivia)

I think Kiawe would like this one, but I personally don't like it.)

 **AgouraShipping** \- (Mallow & Valerie)

Isn't she a Fairy type Gym leader in KALOS?! She as a job


	4. Serena

"Hello everyone, my name is Serena Yovonne. Today I will be reacting to ships I am a part of, I wonder how many there are with me a part of them, let's find out." said Serena before she typed in the Ship Search bar her name and the results popped out. She was in utter shock before she said, "Wow, 986 ships that I am a part of, If I did them all, I'll probably be here for a long time. Let's do a few and we'll call it."

 _ **1000RosesShipping** _\- Drew, Iris & Serena (XY)

"From What I heard about those two from Ash and May, absolutely not."

 _ **4WeeksOfSummerShipping** _\- Ash, Trevor & Serena (XY)

"Who in their right state of mind would put this into a Story?" asked Serena when Crusherboy93 said "People who like threesomes with a BGB fetish." Serena looked at Crusherboy93 with a questioning look before he said, "Hey now, don't get any Ideas Serena, it was just a guess." Serena just rolled her eyes and went back to the ships list

 _ **AbandonmentShipping** _\- Emma & Serena (XY)

"AbandonmantShipping? What the Hell is AbandonmentShipping?"

 _ **AdvancedAmourShipping** _\- Ash, May & Serena (XY)

"I'd Like this better if May wasn't a part of it." Said Serena, causing Crusherboy93 to say, "Well it wouldn't be called AdvancedAmourShipping if May wasn't in it, then it would be just AmourShipping." Serena looked at Crusherboy93 before she turned to the computer and typed in what Crusherboy93 said.

 _ **AmourShipping** _\- Ash & Serena (XY)

"Now this one I love, matches how I feel about Ash immediately."

 _ **GeekChicShipping** _\- Clemont & Serena (XY)

"Me… and Clemont? Oh my, I mean in Crusherboy93's Story _Broken Friendship_ We are together and we have a kid coming, but I would never see Clemont like that, he's more like a cousin to me."

 _ **FondantShipping** _\- Miette & Serena (XY)

"Okay, I'm not a Lesbian, neither is Miette. Besides, she tried to take Ash from me, I'm not cool with that."

 _ **FrenchDreamShipping** _\- Drew, May, Misty & Serena (XY)

"That Drew guy would like this one too much."

 _ **BoutiqueShipping** _\- Serena (XY) & Shauna (XY)

"Wwwhat…. Me and Shauna, who would come up with a ship like…." said Serena before she slowly turned to face Crusherboy93 as he sat in his chair before he said, "Don't look at me, I haven't done a story like that." Serena kept staring at him before she went back looking at the computer as Crusherboy93 said in his head, " _At least not yet, hint hint my dear readers, I MIGHT do a story where Shauna and Serena get together, I believe that anyone should have happiness, no matter which Gender you love_." ( **A.N.: I only added that part because of all the hate about Gay couples. I'm not Gay myself, but if two men love each other and two women love each other, we should not judge them for it. As it says in the Declaration of Independence, the beginning of the second paragraph, "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness." We must accept people for who they are, and not be judgemental for what they believe in or who they love. I also looked into the rules and guidelines, nothing says I couldn't put this bit in.** )

 _ **ZweilousAmourShipping** _\- Ash, Serena (XY) & Shannon

"Who is Shannon and why is there a ship with me and Ash with her?"

 _ **HermioneGrangerShipping** _\- Serena (XY) & Braixen

"Who would ship me and my Pokémon together and why is it called HermioneGrangerShipping?"

 _ **HolyAmourShipping** _\- Ash, Serena (XY) & Arceus

"Ash, Me, and the god of all Pokémon, I can't even describe my feelings right now"

 _ **AzaleeShipping** _\- Bonnie & Serena (XY)

"Who would ship me and Bonnie?"

 _ **TinhYeuDichThucShipping** _\- Ash, Clemont, Bonnie & Serena (XY)

"This one doesn't even make sense, no one can pronounce that and why would Clemont and Bonnie be in a ship?"

"That's it, I'm done. I don't want to read anymore ships that I'm a part of." Crusherboy93 then said, "Aww, but there's one more that I think you should read." Serena looked at Crusherboy93 as he typed in a ship.

 _ **CuteBruiserShipping** _\- Serena (XY) & Pancham

"Seriously, me and Pancham, I ought to kill you for that Crusherboy93." said Serena but saw that Crusherboy93 was already gone and the Gun locker was locked up tight.


	5. Misty

"Hey Guys, My name is Misty, and today I will be reviewing some ships I am a part of," said Misty as she sat at a Computer. Just then, Crusherboy93 and two movers walked in and he pointed to the Gun cabinet and said, "There it is boys, you know where to take it." Misty looked at Crusherboy93 and asked, "What are you doing?" and Crusherboy93 said, "I was hoping my real life counterpart wouldn't make your chapter yet. But when your chapter came, I'm having these movers move the gun cabinet to a safe location, anywhere where you are not is a safe place for them to be." Misty was confused for a while, but she decided to ignore it and typed her name into the Find part of the list of ships Brock, Mallow, Ash, and Serena used and she saw that she was a part of and started looking at them.

 **3PShipping - Ash, May & Misty**

"Okay, I would like to know who would ever create any kind of Story with this combination of people." Said Misty before Crusherboy93 said, "Luckily on the Site I use, no one has done that...yet." Misty shot Crusherboy93 a glare that could kill him if looks could kill before looking back at the computer

 **AcceptanceShipping - Ash, Clemont, Misty & Serena (XY)**

"Me, Clemont, Ash, and Serena? Seriously?"

 **AdvancemotherShipping - Misty & Azurill**

"I'm not even going to question this one."

 **AlbumShipping - Trip & Misty**

"Me...and Trip, not in a Billion Years."

 **AllgrownupShipping - Misty & Togetic**

"Togetic is like a child to me, so if that's what the name means, then this is okay."

 **LaserTridentShipping - Misty & Octillery**

"What, me and an Octillery? Never, absolutely never."

 **FirstGenerationShipping - Ash, Brock, Gary & Misty**

"I can Understand all of us being from Kanto, but I'm pretty sure none of the Guys would agree to this."

 **FizzyWaterShipping - Misty & Oshawott**

"Who in the Distortion World would ship me with a Pokemon, even if it's a water type?"

 **FloatingheartShipping - Misty & Lillie**

"Doesn't she have a thing for Ash?"

 **FlowerShipping - Mikey & Misty**

"He's a little Young for me, don't you think?"

 **GyaradositeShipping - Lysandre & Misty**

"I get that he and I have A Gyarados, but he's a little old and too evil for me."

 **GymShipping - Brock & Misty**

"Seriously, me and Brock, I'm not his type, I'm not married." said Misty, get a loud Hey from Brock, who heard her.

 **HandkerchiefShipping - Ash, Misty & Serena (XY)**

"Ash would enjoy this way too much."

 **PokeShipping - Ash & Misty**

"Ash and I got enough of that from Team Rocket and Tracy."

 **PokevanceShipping - Ash, May & Misty**

"Seriously, neither May or I would Agree to that." then Crusherboy93 said, "Lucky you, there aren't any Stories with you three in a Pairing."

"That's it, no more, I am done with these ships." said Misty. But Crusherboy93 said, "Well, next Chapter I am going to have you and the four people before you talk about the Ships you all read." Misty looked at Crusherboy93 and said, "Where is the Shotgun case Crusherboy93, I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU!" and Crusherboy93 ran for his life.


	6. Group Chat 01

( **A.N.:All Sentences are in messenger format because they are all in one big Group called traveling friends.** )

Brock: So, we're the first five Crusherboy93 had review ships with ourselves in them, what did you guys think?

Ash: I fucking hated it.

Misty: You're not the only one.

Mallow: Same

Serena: Agreed

Brock:Why did he even want that?

Crusherboy93: I just wanted to see how you guys would react…

Ash: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Crusherboy93: My Stories, I can do what I want.

Misty: I sure Wish I knew where you are rn so I can hit you in the head with my Mallet

Crusherboy93: I'm in ur house.

Misty: WHAT?!

Crusherboy93: Jk, I'm at Ash's House

Misty: :(

Ash: WHAT?!

Crusherboy93: Jk again, I'm at Brock's Gym

Ash: :(

Brock: Really?

Crusherboy93: Jk again XD, you guys are really making this too easy for me.

Brock: :(

May: Hey guys.

Brock, Crusherboy93, Ash, Misty, Mallow, Serena: Hey May.

May: Whatcha guys talking about

Crusherboy93: Oh they were just talking about the chapters of them reviewing ships they are in.

May: Really? Did they do all of them?

Ash: No, we just did a few, some were good.

Brock: Some were not so good.

Misty: Some were just fucking stupid.

May: Huh, I wonder what ships there are of me?

Brock, Ash, Misty, Mallow, Serena: No you don't.

Crusherboy93: If you want me to May, I can make the next chapter your chapter where you review Ships you're in.

May: Sure, what can go wrong?

Brock, Ash, Misty, Mallow, Serena: A lot

May: What are you guys talking about?

Crusherboy93: They're upset because I had them look at the ships that they are a part of that they didn't like.

May: Well, I'm sure that when I see the Ships I'm in, that won't happen.

Brock, Ash, Misty, Mallow, Serena: Yes it will.

Crusherboy93: Don't listen to them. It'll be fine.

May: Okay, I'll do it.

Crusherboy93: Great, see you in the next chapter May.

May: See you then.

(A.N.: The Three :( are supposed to be angry faces, but the Greater than sign won't show up


	7. May

"Hey Guys, May here. The other day Crusherboy93 posted a group chat where I agreed to be the next person to look at Ships I am a part of. Although five people said I shouldn't, I thought this would be fun and without further delay, Let's…" May was interrupted when she heard the door for the room she was opened and Brock, Ash, Mallow, Misty, and Serena walked in and May asked, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" and Brock said, "We're here to say told you so when you say you regret ever agreeing." May rolled her eyes and began Looking at the Ships she was apart of.

 **AdvancedShipping -** Ash & May

Okay, this one isn't so bad.

 **AdvanceShipping** \- Ash & May

Isn't this the same thing as the one before

 **AlternateTimelineShipping** \- May & herself

"This is a fetish of mine." Looking back at the five people giving her weird Looks before she said, "Don't Judge me."

 **AngeliumShipping** \- Diantha & May

"If only she would agree to it." Looking back at the five people giving her weird looks again before she said, "Don't Judge me about this, I'm Bi, okay."

 **AnimeProtagonistShipping** \- Dawn, May & Serena (XY)

Looks at Serena and says, "Would you…" and got a fast no from Serena before she continued Reading ships.

 **AnnaPaulownaShipping** \- Lyra, May & Serena (XY)

"Don't even think about it May." said Serena, which caused May to say, "figured you would say that."

 **AshorgyShipping** \- Ash, Casey, Macy, May, Melody (Movie), Misty & Latias (human form)

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT MAY!" shouted Ash and Misty, but May said in her head, " _He better be paying me a lot of money to put up with this bullshit._ "

 **BeginnerCrushShipping** \- Casey & May

"I don't mind this." when May said that, those words got Brock, Ash, Mallow, Misty, and Serena mad and Brock said, "How could you like these Ships." Ash then asked the Writer, "give her a Ship with her and a Pokemon!" and the writer said, "Alright, one moment."

 **AquaticnurtureShipping** \- May & Manaphy

This is a good one, Manaphy considers me her mother and Ash her father, remember that movie you two?" looking at Ash and Brock. Ash then looked at the Writer and shouted, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, GIVE HER ONE SHE'LL HATE!" and the writer just rolled his eyes before going on.

 **ArcShipping** \- Ash, Drew & May

This is one i can get behind.

 **ContestShipping** \- Drew & May

This is a good one.

 **ContuckyFriedShipping** \- May & Blaziken

That would definitely heat things up.

 **SapphirePearlShipping** \- Dawn & May

I could read stories about this one.

 **WallaceCupShipping** \- Ash, Dawn & May

May looked at Ash and said, "You would enjoy this way too much."

 **HoennIncestShipping** \- Max & May

Only if he's okay with it

Ash then walked out as he said, "This is Bullshit, there isn't one ship she doesn't like." then Brock, Misty, Mallow, and Serena followed Ash, all pissed at what May said about the ships she read. After which, May reclosed the door and breathed a sigh of relief before getting a text from Crusherboy93 on her phone and the text read, "Good job, the 5000 Poké Dollars has been transferred to your account." May then sent a message back saying, "It better be, There were so many ships I fucking hated to look at. I'm not usually bought like that, but for 5000 Poké Dollars, that was an offer I couldn't refuse, just remember your end of the Deal." a few moments later, May got another text message from Crusherboy93 saying, "Relax, I know I have to give you command of a Arceus-Class Titan in Star Wars Pokémon Rebels. You will get you're Titan, just keep the extra 5000 Poké dollars a secret." May then sent a Thumbs up to Crusherboy93 and a message saying, "And you're positive no one will ever find out about this?" to which Crusherboy93 replied with the message saying, "100 Percent, the Money was from my own private account, no one would be the wiser, just don't go over spending with it." May rolled her eyes and replied with a message saying, "Understood." May then slid her phone into her pocket and walked out.


	8. Lana

Hello everyone who is reading this story, my name is Lana Reyes and I'm here to look at Ships I am a part of and give my Opinion on it, now in the last Chapter May liked all the ones she read, so I'm confident I'll like all the ones I read." Just then, the door to the room Lana was in and in walkled Mallow, Ash, Brock, and Misty. Lana then said, "I take it you're here to see me react to the ships I'm in." and they all nodded their heads and Brock said, "Our friend May liked all of the ones she read and we want to see your reactions." Lana was silent for a few moments before she went on with her task

 **AkalaShipping - Kiawe, Lana, Mallow & Olivia**

"This Ship is okay." said Lana. Mallow then shouted, "What, you can't be serious, I read that ship and I don't like it." Then lana said, "We can have our own opinions."

 **AquariumPlantShipping - Mallow & Lana**

"Sorry Mallow, but I like this one too," said Lana, getting a look of shock from Lana.

 **BlueAngelShipping - Ash & Lana**

I'm down for this one.

 **BlueHairedAlolaShipping - Dawn & Lana**

So this Dawn person has blue hair too, nice. These ships are really good

 **FishInTheShadowsShipping - Marlon & Lana**

Isn't he a water type gym leader, that's so cool.

 **IgneousPohakuShipping - Kiawe & Lana**

"Didn't Crusherboy93 do this ship in Broken Friendship 2- the War?" asked Lana and Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah he did."

 **IngredientShipping - Kiawe, Lana & Mallow**

This is a good one.

 **MysticBubbleShipping - Acerola & Lana**

This is a spooky one, it reminds me of the episode where I told you guys that Story and you were all scared shitless at the end.

 **ShineGlassShipping - Max & Lana**

Max, isn't that May's younger Brother, I would definitely date him.

 **SwordfishShipping - Gladion & Lana**

That's Lillie's brother, I can see this one being done

 **TrialCaptainShipping - Ilima, Kiawe, Sophocles, Acerola, Lana, Mallow & Mina**

Before Lana could even speak, Mallow said, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY YOU LIKE THAT ONE!" But Lana said, "But I do like it."

 **WaterWarriorShipping - Lana & Misty**

Our love for Water types is unmatched. I can definitely see this as a story.

"That's impossible, there's no way two people in a row can like ships they are a part of." Shouted Ash. Lana stood up, looked at Ash and said, "Well it happened, later guys." Lana then walked out of the room and afterwhich, Mallow said, "Do you think Crusherboy93 had something to do with this?" and everyone agreed. Then Misty said, "It's the only possible way two people in a row would like all of the ships they look at." Then Brock said, "Unfortunately, we can't prove it without any evidence." Ash nodded his head and said, "Let's come back here when the next person who does the Reacting does the same thing, if that person likes all of the ships they react to, then we know that Crusherboy93 is behind this." Everyone agreed and left the room. Soon, Crusherboy93 opened the closet door and pressed a number on his phone and after a few rings, the person he called picked up and Crusherboy93 said, "Hey Gary, I have a proposition for you…" after the call is over, Crusherboy93 sent another number a message saying, "Dawn, I need to speak with you A.S.A.P. Meet me in the Park in a few minutes." Crusherboy93 then opened the door to make sure the coast was cleared and he left the room.


	9. Crusherboy93's plan

Crusherboy93 waited at the Park for the people that he needed to talk to when they arrived. Crusherboy93 stood up and said, "You're both late." and Gary said, "Sorry Crusherboy93, had to make sure I wasn't being followed." then Dawn said, "Same here, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being followed." Crusherboy93 nodded his head and said, "Alright. Now onto the reason I called you both here." Crusherboy93 lead Dawn and Gary off the walking path and said, "So you know about the Story where I'm having People from Pokémon read off ships they are a part of, so far I did Brock, Misty, Ash, Mallow, Serena, May, and Lana. Next chapter I want you two to do a review together, at the same time." Gary and Dawn looked at each other before they looked back at Crusherboy93 and Gary said, "Why?" to which John said, "I want you guys to give Honest opinions, that way, if Brock, Misty, Ash, Mallow, or Serena watch you two, they can get off my back."

"Well, why would they be?" asked Dawn, to which John said, "I may have used bribery in the last two chapters. Money with May and A special Water-type for Lana." Then Gary said, "So you expect us to lie?" and John told him, "No not lie, I honestly want you two to help me out, Mr. Senator of the Poké Republic in _Star Wars Pokémon Rebels_ , and White Ranger in _Power Rangers Poké Fury_. I gave you those spots, I can take them away." Gary and Dawn looked at each other, then back at Crusherboy93 and Dawn said, "Your Bluffing…" and Crusherboy93 crossed his arms before he said, "Am I?" Not wanting to lose either of their positions in the Stories Crusherboy93 mentioned, Gary and Dawn agreed to do the Co review. Crusherboy93 smiled and said, "Good, now get ready, I'm going to start working on it soon." Gary and Dawn nodded their heads and walked off. Crusherboy93 smiled and said, "All according to plan."


	10. Gary & Dawn

"Hey Guys, I'm Gary and this is Dawn and we are doing a Duo-review of ships that we are a part of," said Gary to start this chapter. Then Dawn said, "We'll give our honest opinions about each review we select and we plan to do it in a pattern, we flipped a Coin and Gary gets to go first." But before Gary could start, Ash, Brock, Misty, Serena, and Mallow walked in and Ash said, "Hope we're not too late." Gary looked at Ash and said, "Actually, we were just about to start." THen Brock said, "Then by all means, go right ahead and start." Gary and Misty looked at each other before beginning the reviews.

 **4ShiShipping - Ash, Gary, Paul & Ritchie**  
"Okay, this one is disturbing and disgusting." Gary and Dawn then heard a big, "THANK YOU!" come from Ash

 **00sKidsShipping - Barry, Brendan, Lucas, Wally, Dawn, Kris & May**  
"This is a bit much for me," said Dawn. Then Misty said, "Huh, thought you would be okay with that."

 **AlloyShipping - Gary & Riley**  
"Hell no to this."

 **AbbienessShipping - Dawn & Zangoose**  
"Why would someone ship me and a Pokémon?"

 **PalletShipping - Ash & Gary**  
"HELL NO, I DO NOT LIKE THIS ONE!" shouted Gary, which caused Ash to say, "RIGHT!"

 **PearlShipping - Ash & Dawn**  
"Okay, this is a good one."

 **PearlShi3Shipping - Ash, Gary & Paul**  
" _Crusherboy93 better pay us good after going on with this._ Absolutely not."

 **AdmirersShipping - Conway, Kenny & Dawn**  
Nope, Absolutely not, never in a million years

 **CandleShipping, HellShipping, HeckShipping, & PimpslapShipping - Brock & Gary**  
"Okay, why the Literal Fucking Hell are there four ships that share the same PEOPLE?!"

 **AftergirlShipping - Dawn, Iris & May**  
"I met Iris, no way on this earth would I think this one would be cool

 **PokeEgoShipping - Ash, Gary & Misty**  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ONE ABOUT?!" shouted Misty, Ash, and Gary. After which, Gary, Misty, and Ash all got a group text from Crusherboy93 saying, "It's because you all have massive Egos."

 **AkatsukiShipping - Cyrus & Dawn**  
Why the Fuck would I get shipped with that evil guy, people who make stories about THIS, are freaking crazy.

 **BlameShipping - Brendan, Gary & Misty**  
"Can someone explain to me why this is an actual ship?"

 **AlmostPikaPearlShipping - Dawn & Ashachu**  
"Ashachu?" asked Dawn while she looked at Ash and he said, "I got turned into a Pikachu one time during the T.V. show and was like that all through into the next episode's beginning." Then Dawn said, "Oh, but no, that would mean being shipped with a Pokémon Still, so no."

 **EgoShipping - Gary & Misty**  
"Isn't this the same one as PokeEgoShipping?" asked Gary, to which Crusherboy93 poked his head into the Room and said, "Nope." he then took his head out of the room as quickly as he put it in, angering Misty.

 **YukepbaShipping - Dawn & Shauna (XY)**  
Dawn looked at Serena and they both said, "No."

 **AstrologyShipping - Gary, Jupiter & Mars**  
"No, not those two."

 **YajirushiShipping - Ash, Dawn & Iris**  
"This is a definite no."

Ash Looked at Brock, Mallow, Misty, and Serena and said, "How is this possible?" and Brock said, "Maybe we were wrong about Crusherboy93." Mallow nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I think so too." Then Misty said, "Unless that's what he wants us to think right now, just to throw us off his trail." Then Serena said, "Misty has a point, let's wait until the Next review and see." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and left the room, leaving Gary and Dawn in there alone. Gary Looked at Dawn and said, "Isn't there one with just the two of us?" Dawn nodded her head and said, "Yeah, here it is."

 **CavalierShipping - Gary & Dawn**  
"What do you think?" Gary asked Dawn to which she said, "I mean it could become a story if people really wanted to do it." Gary nodded his head and the two walked out of the Room. Waiting for the next chapter of this story to go up. As for me, well, I have a few Ideas now. But now for the next chapter, I want you guys to leave a review saying who do you think should do the next review before the next group chat chapter, can't wait to see what you guys say


	11. Delia

Mallow, Ash, Serena, Brock, and Misty walked into the room where they did the reviews for the ships they were apart of and Ash said, "I wonder who's it going to be this time?" Brock nodded his head and said, "Crusherboy93 did the five of us, May, Dawn, Gary, and Lana." Then Misty said, "yeah, and May and Lana actually liked the ships they were in while Gary and Dawn didn't. Let's see what this next person thinks." Just then the Door to the room opened, and they saw Crusherboy93 come in and he said, "Right this way Mrs. Ketchum." Soon Ash's mom walked in and Ash said, "MOM?!" and Delia said, "Why hello Ash dear, what are you and your friends doing here?" and Misty said, "We're here to see the next person's reactions to ships they're in."

"So I guess that means me." said Delia, causing Ash to pass out on a Couch behind him. Then Brock said, "Seriously, why you Mrs. Ketchum?" causing Crusherboy93 to say after closing the door to a point, "I want to see how you guys react to her reactions, later!" Crusherboy93 then closed the door before Misty and Serena could grab him. Delia sweatdropped before she said, "Anyway, let's get to reviewing.

 **AdoptShipping - Professor Oak, Delia & Mimey (Mr. Mime)**

Oh good heavens no, Mimey and Professor Oak are my closest friends and I wouldn't do anything with Mimey.

 **AdultShipping - Professor Oak & Delia**

Oh my, well like I said before Professor Oak is one of my closest friends

 **AncestorShipping - Sir Aaron & Delia**

Much too old for my taste.

 **BADShipping - Brock & Delia**

Brock would enjoy that too much, but I know he would never do that to Ash, those two are the closest friends.

 **CourtesanShipping - Delia & Johanna**

Oh my, that's Dawn's mother, she and I would never do that to our children.

 **DeadbeatShipping - Flint (Kanto) & Delia**

Isn't he married already? I swear some of these ships are disturbing and disgusting.

 **DeliachildrenShipping - Ash & Molly Hale**

"I'm not even a part of this ship." Crusherboy93 then reopened the door and said, "Your names in the Ship itself, I found it funny." He then closed the door again to allow Delia to continue.

 **DestroyAshShipping - Lawrence III & Delia**

Why would I want to destroy my son?

 **DiamondShipping - Giovanni & Delia**

"THAT MADMAN? Who comes up with these ships?" Delia then heard a big, "I KNOW RIGHT?!" coming from behind her knowing that it was Ash, Brock, Serena, Mallow, and Misty saying it.

 **DutchOvenShipping - Butch & Delia**

"Is that the team rocket member with Cassidy, I thought his name was Biff?" That was when Delia's phone went off and the person on the other said, "IT'S BUTCH!"

 **GiboShipping - Delia & May**

I'm not a lesbian and May's too young.

 **KidnextdoorShipping - Gary & Delia**

No, just no.

 **KitchenShipping - Brock & Delia**

Another ship of me and Brock? Who comes up with these?

 **KuranakoShipping - Delia & Palmer**

I can see stories of this ship.

 **LedaShipping - Delia & Ho-Oh**

Ho-oh is a Pokémon, a legendary one at that, so no.

 **MommyShipping & MummyShipping - Ash & Delia**

Oh my goodness, these are the most disturbing ships I have read so far.

 **MotherOfGodShipping - Delia & Arceus**

Like Ho-oh, he's a Pokémon, a legendary one at that, so no

 **ParentShipping - Delia & Entei**

Seriously, another Pokémon. You guys know my stance on this.

 **PikaliahShipping - Delia & Pikachu**

I'm starting to get tired of these kind of ships

 **RampantRabbitShipping - Delia & Diggersby**

Seriously, that's the fourth one with a Pokémon in a row, I'm starting to get pissed off.

 **SecretlyAcquaintedMomsShipping - Delia & Grace (Kalos)**

Oh Grace, I remember her from before she and her daughter moved to Kalos.

 **SickoShipping - Delia & Misty**

Misty looked at Delia, who looked at her and both said, "DISTORTION WORLD NO!"

 **YouKnowWhatShipping - Delia & Ash's undergarments**

Who in their sane minds would ship me and my Son's undergarments?

 **YowainaShipping - Max & Delia**

Max is a child, that would mean I raped him, in fact any ship involving me and anyone around my son's age, my son included, is rape. Except Brock.

"Finally, done with those ships," said Delia. Then Ash said, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Brock looked at Ash and said, "We hunt down Crusherboy93 and make him take this story down?" Ash nodded his head and said, "LET'S GO FIND HIM." the others cheered as they left the room to come and find me, all the while I was in the same room with them. Under the couch Cushions is a little Compartment I made to listen in on their conversations. I think it's time for a new way to get people to review ships they are in, until next time, Later my dear readers, until the next reviews.


	12. Group chat 02

( **A.N.:All Sentences are in messenger format because they are all in one big Group called traveling friends.** )

 _[_ _ **LAST GROUP CHAT**_ _]_

 _May: Well, I'm sure that when I see the Ships I'm in, that won't happen._

 _Brock, Ash, Misty, Mallow, Serena: Yes it will._

 _Crusherboy93: Don't listen to them. It'll be fine._

 _May: Okay, I'll do it._

 _Crusherboy93: Great, see you in the next chapter May._

 _May: See you then._

* * *

[ **CURRENT GROUP CHAT** ]

Ash: Hey May.

May: Hey Ash, What's up?

Ash: Did Crusherboy93 pay u in anyway to get u to say that u liked those ships?

Crusherboy93: Why would I do something like that?!

Misty: Two things; first thing is to prove us wrong. Second thing is WHERE THE HELL ARE U?!"

Iris: Prove u guys wrong about what?

Crusherboy93: Brock, Misty, Ash, Mallow, and Serena were the first five people I had review ships they're a part of. May, Lana, Gary, Dawn, and Delia were the second group I had review and they gave honest reviews, Brock, Misty, Ash, Mallow, and Serena think differently and want me to end the story after Delia's review, also I'm at a place ull never find me at.

Serena: How did u know we said that?

Crusherboy93: I heard from sources that I will not give away.

Max: He heard it from his little compartment in the closet.

Crusherboy93: MAX!

Ash: the Closet huh? Thanks Max

* * *

[ **PRIVATE MESSAGING GROUP FOR CRUSHERBOY93 & MAX KIRTMAN**]

Crusherboy93: Thanks for the distraction Max.

Max: No problem Crusherboy93, just make sure you keep your end of the deal.

Crusherboy93: Relax dude, u and ur sister will be promoted to Jedi Master in Star Wars Pokémon Rebels as per our agreement.

Max: Good, btw, do u really have a compartment in the closet?"

Crusherboy93: I will in time for the next chapter to be uploaded.

Max: Nice.

* * *

[ **GROUP CHAT WITH EVERYONE** ]

Crusherboy93: That location was meant to be a secret, now how am I going to listen in on those conversations u guys have.

Brock: Be visible in the room and that can work out fine.

Crusherboy93: So u guys can grab me and force me to stop the reviews, heck no! I'll find another way.

Iris: U guys are making a big deal out of nothing. How bad can the reviews be?

Brock: Horrible.

Misty: Stupid

Ash: Gross.

Mallow: complete insanity

Serena: We recommend you don't do the next review.

Cilan: She doesn't have to, I'm doing the next review.

Brock: WHAT?!.

Misty: WHAT?!

Ash: WHAT?!.

Mallow: WHAT?!

Serena: WHAT?!

Crusherboy93: Yeah, I asked him and he agreed

* * *

[ **PRIVATE MESSAGING GROUP FOR CRUSHERBOY93 & CILAN**]

Crusherboy93: Wanna play a prank on Ash, Brock, Misty, Mallow, and Serena?

Cilan: What do u have in mind?

Crusherboy93: Like every ship you're a part of and I'll give you command of a battleship in Star Wars Pokémon Rebels.

Cilan: Oh, Okay, I'm in.

Crusherboy93: Thanks Man. U will not regret it

Cilan: Just make sure I get my ship.

Crusherboy: No problem Cilan, I'll make sure u do.

* * *

[ **GROUP CHAT WITH EVERYONE** ]

Brock: Cilan, are u crazy?

Ash: He made us read some of the most disgusting ships in existence.

Misty: We got sick after reading them

Mallow: He might make u read a ship of u and ur brothers.

Serena: He might make u read a ship of u and a Pokémon!

Cilan: I'm sure it won't be that bad.

Ash, Brock, Misty, Mallow, and Serena: IT WILL!

Crusherboy93: We'll just have to wait and see how it turns out. See you guys in the Next chapter.

Ash, Brock, Misty, Mallow, and Serena: WE WILL STOP THIS STORY!

Crusherboy93: Good luck with that, later guys.


	13. Cilan

Ash opened the Closet and looked inside as Mallow, Misty, Brock, and Serena stood behind him. After getting out, Ash said, "There's an area in there alright, and it does look like he was in there recently." Soon Cilan walked in and said, "Greetings everyone, are you here to see me review the ships I'm a part of?" and Brock said, "Actually, we came here looking to see if Crusherboy93 was in there, but he wasn't." Then Misty said, "Plus, no offense, a lot of fans of the Series think you're Gay." Cilan looked offended and he said, "That's rude, I'm not Gay." That was when Ash said, "Then you shouldn't be happy to see ships with you and another guy, so let's get this underway." Cilan sat in the chair at the computer as Ash, Mallow, Misty, Brock, and Serena sat on the couch behind him and he got underway with reviewing the ships he was a part of.

 **1000BirthdayWishesShipping - Cilan, Iris & May Oak**

Oh my, this is certainly an interesting one.

 **AestheticShipping - Cheren & Cilan**

 _Damn it crusherboy93, I was hoping not to have seen this one_. This one must mean the friendship between us, I do believe so.

 **AlcoholShipping - Allegra & Cilan**

Hmm, I remember meeting a girl named Allegra once, and if we were to team up, we would an unstoppable force

 **AnabolicShipping - Cilan & Anabel**

Truly a momentous ship. We both care for Pokémon and try to make the angriest of them calm.

 **BestWishesShipping - Ash, Cilan & Iris**

"This also has to be talking about our friendship, for that is as perfect as a well made entree, made to eat for a family." Cilan heard Ash said, "Not really me, but I do like the Food Analogy."

 **AlcoholPoisoningShipping - Cilan & Janine**

I must say, this is a strange ship, but I actually like the sound of it.

 **AnanasTheShipping - Cilan & Lisa (movie)**

A most delectable Ship in my opinion.

 **ArthurShipping - Cilan & Sandshrew**

A companionship most excellent.

 **AtYourServiceShipping - Cilan & Hilda**

I must say, She was a pleasant trainer to battle.

 **BestFriendAnimeShipping - Brock, Cilan, Clemont, Max, Tracey, Bonnie, Dawn, Iris, May, Misty & Serena (XY)**

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Shouted Misty, Brock, and Serena. But Cilan said, "Clearly you three are taking this ship the wrong way. This is a friendship ship. The friendship between us is strong and mighty." Cilan then received a message on his from and the message read, "Good job with the ships so far, just a few more then ur done, C.B.93

 **BestWishesShipping - Ash, Cilan & Iris**

Clearly this is talking about the travels we had in Unova and the Decalor Islands.

 **BitterTasteShipping - Butch & Cilan**

 _Crap, I don't know what to say about this one. I'm really in a grind right now._ I'm sure it must be talking about my old childhood friend Butch from Connoisseur School.

 **BlackParadeShipping - Chili, Cilan, Cress & Hilda**

Clearly talking about the friendship with me, my brothers, and Hilda. The Friendship between us is pure and can leave a sweet taste in anyone's mouth like a delicious Cake.

 **BuffetShipping - Chili, Cilan, Cress & May**

I heard May has an Appetite just like Ash so feeding her shouldn't be a problem.

 **CafeMochaShipping - Ash & Cilan**

"Don't you dare." Ash said to Cilan and he replied by saying, "Ash, this is clearly talking about our friendship."

 **CherryBlossomShipping - Cilan & Erika**

A fellow Grass type trainer, a wonderful combination.

 **CloveShipping - Cilan & Nate**

"A lot of these ships are about my friendships, amazing." Said Cilan as Ash, Mallow, Misty, Brock, and Serena were getting Pissed and steam filled the room from their ears.

 **ContestConnoisseurShipping - Cilan, Drew, Harley, Kenny, Ricard Nouveau & Robert (Hoenn)**

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Shouted Cilan. As hasked Cilan, "What are you talking about?" and Cilan looked at him and said, "THOSE SHIPS, I CANNOT BARE TO LOOK AT ANYMORE OF THOSE DISGUSTING SHIPS!" Then Brock said, "So all those reviews about the friendship ships were lies?" and Cilan nodded his head and said, "Yes, Crusherboy93 promised me the Captain seat of a Battleship in _Star Wars Pokémon Rebels_." Ash looked at Mallow, Misty, Brock, and Serena and said, "So he did bribe people to give good reviews about the ships they were a part of, let's find him and END THIS STORY!"

Mallow, Misty, Brock, and Serena cheered as they followed Ash out of the room they were in as Cilan sat down in the Chair. Suddenly, Crusherboy93 opened up where he was and gave Cilan a disappointed Look. Crusherboy93 then said, "You're not going to get that Captain seat of a Battleship like I promised you." Cilan nodded his head and said, "I know." Crusherboy93 then said, "I'm also making you die in _Broken Friendship 2 - The War_." Cilan looked at Crusherboy93 and said, "No, you can't." but Crusherboy93 shook his head and said, "I can and I will. I'll make sure that your death is gruesome and horrifying, like the Pyroar Virus." Cilan was frozen in fear as Crusherboy93 went back into his hideaway spot, thinking about how horrifying his death in _Broken Friendship 2 - The War_.


End file.
